In image-related competitions, such as body-building competitions or beauty pageants, contestants are required to wear articles of clothing revealing of and complimentary to their physical appearance. In these instances, the clothing article itself is part of the presentation of the competitor. Current clothing articles have feed elements providing only a single ornamental design. Contestants are constrained by the predetermined designs and fit of the clothing article.